Brother and Sister
by LittleTunaYukari
Summary: One-shot! Sawada Tsunayuki was asked by her mom to brought gifts to her friends with some man she doesn't know! But he claimed himself as Tsuna's big bro. Wait, really? And her big bro's friends are the brothers of her guardians! WHAT! Well, Tsuna has her own way of saying Happy New Year! 18Fem!27. Ist generation &10th generation!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ah, I made this chapter about new year. I know it's late.**_

_**But I prefer late rather than not at all.**_

_**This is about Tsuna, Giotto and Hibari.**_

_**Come on, check it out~!**_

_**Warning : My grammar is suck so please bear with me! TToTT**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own the KHR! But the plot is entirely mine! :D**_

* * *

**BROTHER AND SISTER**

Today is Saturday and Sawada Tsunayuki was still sleeping in her bed when she heard a scream. She woke up and ran downstairs. She found her mom in the kitchen.

"Kaa-san?" she called.

"Oh, Tsu-chan! You are awake!"

"What's that scream just know?"

"It's just the children playing with Bianchi on the back yard. Why?" she smiled so innocently. And another scream was heard.

_'What the heck did they play? Bianchi better not using her poison cooking.'_

"Nope." Tsuna smiled.

"Ah Tsu-chan? I've bought enough gifts and made enough foods. Can you please help me give it to your friends?"

"Eh, for what? Why?"

"My, Tsu-chan. It's for the New Year gift! They have been so kind with you. So at least we need to repay what they have done. Okay?" Tsuna thought for a second then nodded.

"Here, the list of their gifts. Ah, for Gokudera-kun's, I've given it to Bianchi. She will pass it to him later." Tsuna took it and went back to her bedroom.

* * *

Tsuna was searching for clothes to wear. She was nervous. And confused.

_'I need to wear something good right? Because I need to say hello to my guardian's family.'_

And then she decided she will wear a long sleeves black and purple striped shirt with a sleeveless jacket with hood. For the bottom she wore a knee-length brown caramel skirt, and a pair of boots. She also braided her long hair.

_'Yosh! I'm ready!'_

"Kaa-san!"

"Over here, Tsu-chan!"

_'Living room?'_

At that time Tsuna saw a pair of black shoes. She doesn't know who it belongs to. But she thought that maybe they have a guest. She opened the door to the living room. There she saw a man with blonde hair. His hair is defying the gravity. And his eyes are blue. He wore a quite expensive suit. That man was talking happily with her mom and Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna! What take you so long?"

"Tsu-chan! Say hello!" Nana pointed her finger towards that man. Tsuna tilted her head in confusion.

"Hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayuki." She bowed down. After she bowed down, she met that man gaze. He seems shocked?

_'Eh? Did I do something wrong? Reborn!'_ she turned to Reborn who's sighing.

"Tsu-chan. Did you forget about me?" That man asked with puppy eyes.

"Excuse me, who are you?" his jaw dropped. And then he's crying.

"How could you, Tsu-chan! We used to play together, sleep together, eat together, even took a bath together!" he pounded his fist into the floor.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember you." His cried gotten louder. Tsuna flinched.

_'Wh-What should I do?'_

"Tsu-chan~! I'm your big brother!" that man pouted. Tsuna laughed.

"Don't joke around, Oji-san!" Tsuna smiled. That man's mouth opened wide. And it's not expected to shut for a while.

"Dame-Tsuna. He is your brother." Reborn said while sipping his tea with Leon munching a bubblegum. Tsuna still smiled. Leon blew a balloon from his bubblegum.

_Plop!_ The balloon erupted.

"WHAAAAT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs while moving her fingers in the air. Reborn spurted out his tea on that man's face. Tsuna pointed her index finger against that man.

"I don't fucking get it! And I don't fucking want to get it! I've never seen you in my entire life! Don't just come and said _"I'm your brother!"_ to me! Are you using illusion? Anyway! I don't fucking accept you as my fucking brother!"

"But Tsu-chan!"

"Don't "but" me!" he pouted while sitting in emo corner.

"Maa, Tsu-chan. But Giotto is really your brother. Well, I can say you two not related by blood." Nana took out a big album from cabinet. The album has _"Tsu-chan & Gio-kun"_ written on the cover. She opened the page by page and was shocked. Her soul was flying from her mouth saying "Tatatatatatatatatatata~" for a certain period of time.

* * *

"Okay so you are my brother. So what next? You are my grandfather?" Tsuna raised one of her eyebrows.

"Ara~ Tsu-chan! Your grandparents-blood-related have died long time ago. Well, you have one though he isn't related by blood." She smiled. "Vongola Nono." She nodded.

"So... You're my step brother? Or am I your step sister?"

"Hm... Ne, tell me Tsu-chan." Giotto's face turned serious.

"Nani nani?" she asked curiously.

"What the difference if I'm your step brother and you are my step sister?" Tsuna's stunned and ready to break anytime soon.

"Where are you living all this time, stupid brother!?"

"S-S-S-S-Stupid brother?"

"Of course it's different!" Leon turned to 100t hammer and hit Tsuna. Making her face kissing the floor. The wood floor even broke into pieces.

"It's the same Dame-Tsuna."

"My, what a fun game you played there!" Nana said with sparkling in her eyes.

"Hoah! What are you doing, Spartan Tort—I mean, Tutor!? Are you trying to kill me?" she kicked Leon in hammer form and Leon was stuck on the wall. She sighed and smoothed her clothes.

"I better go. Hm, Yamamoto's house first." She walked to the front door and she turned around to say goodbye to her Kaa-san when suddenly Giotto stood behind her. She jumped in surprised.

"Wha-? Why did you follow me?"

"Eh? I wasn't. We supposed to go together to your guardian's houses. We also need to visit my friend's house. We'll use my car. Let's go!" Tsuna sighed before following her-brother-whatsoever to his car and go to Yamamoto's house.

* * *

**Takesushi – Yamamoto's House**

Tsuna got off from the car and took gifts and foods from the back seat that has a post-it paper with "Yamamoto Takeshi" written there.

"Let's go in." Tsuna said. Giotto only nodded. Giotto opened the door and Tsuna walked slowly so the gifts and the foods on her hands didn't fall.

"Tsuna?" Tsuna peeked from behind the boxes she holds.

"Yamamoto!" Yamamoto ran towards her and took all the boxes from her.

"Fancy seeing you here, Tsuna! What are these boxes? Hm? It has my name?"

"It's a New Year gifts for your family, Yamamoto."

"Who is this cute little girl, Takeshi?"

"Oh Pops! Here's Tsuna! Tsuna this is my Pops!" he grinned.

"Konnichiwa Yamamoto's Otto-san. I'm Sawada Tsunayuki. Yamamoto's friend. My Kaa-san sent me here to wish you Happy New Year and give you little gifts. Hope you like it." Tsuna and Giotto bowed down.

"Hm, who is this Tsuna?"

"Ah, well, um..." Tsuna panicked.

_'How can I tell him that he's my big brother that popped out from nowhere this morning?!'_

"I'm Tsuna's step big brother. Sawada Ieyasu. But everyone called me Giotto." They shook hand. Tsuna sighed in relief that Yamamoto didn't ask any further.

"Takeshi, did you see my flute?" a man called.

"Oh, nii-san. Nope. I don't."

"Hm, it's odd. Where did I put it?"

"Asari?" Giotto called. The man called Asari stared at Giotto before grinned.

"Giotto! What are you doing here? Ah who is this little girl? Are you... PEDOPHILE?!" Giotto smacked Asari's head. A few customers laughed. Giotto face-palmed.

"No, she is my step little sister. Sawada Tsunayuki." Tsuna bowed down.

"I never thought Yamamoto has a big brother."

"Well, Tsuna. He is also my friend." Giotto grinned.

"Eh!? Really?" Giotto grinned and nodded while giving her a peace sign.

"I just need to visit Daemon, Alaude and Knuckle. Anyway. Where's Lampo?"

"Lampo? I heard he lived alone in who-knows-where." Tsuna and Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"Giotto-nii, we better go to Kokuyo Land now." Tsuna tugged on his suit.

"Tsu-chan! Finally! You called me Giotto-nii! I'm so happy that I could die now!" he hugged Tsuna. Their cheeks were touching each other.

"Then if you don't stop this kind of PUBLIC AFFECTION, I'll kill you right away. I promise."

"Ahahaha! Tsuna! You sounded like Hibari!" Tsuna blushed.

"Hibari? Who's that?" Giotto squinted.

"Nii-san! Just go!" Tsuna pushed him out of Takesushi.

"We will take our leave now." Tsuna bowed and ran outside, still blushing.

* * *

"Ne, Tsu-chan! Tell me who Hibari is!" Tsuna blushed again. Giotto snapped.

"Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari." Giotto said with a poker face. Tsuna's face is now as red as an apple.

"Ho? So you like him?" Giotto smirked. Tsuna shook her head.

"I'm not! And if you still talking about him, I WON'T EVER talk to you again!"

"No problem. We can still chatting throughout messenger."

"I really MEANT it. I will never want to SEE you again then."

"Tch."

* * *

**Kokuyo Land – Chrome, Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa's Base**

Tsuna and Giotto walked into the building. Searching for Tsuna's guardian.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. Chrome~!" she shouted. "Mukuroo..." she called in a low voice. "Chrome!" she called in a loud voice. "Mukurooo..." she whispered with her hands beside her lips. A man appeared in front of them.

"Kufufufufufufuf—" Tsuna punched his face. And screamed. And Mukuro got a nosebleed. Fantastic.

"Stop your creepy laughter, PINEAPPLE." Mukuro's twitching.

"Woa! You're right Tsuna! He looks exactly like a PINEAPPLE!" again Mukuro's twitching.

"See what I said? He definitely the Descendant of PINEAPPLE King!" Mukuro's twitching. And anyone keeps counting? It's the third time he's twitching. If he's twitching one more time we will give him an umbrella as the prize.

"Kufufufufu! How rude of you Tsunayuki-chan."

"Hey hey Mukuro-kun!" Giotto called.

"What is it, Tsunayuki-chan step big brother?"

"Where do you cut your hair? Because your hairstyle is so damn epic!" Mukuro's twitching. Okay everyone! Be ready to throw an umbrella to Mukuro! We got to give him a prize for being a good pineapple so far!

"How rude of you, Sawada's family. Kufufuf—" A door beside Mukuro was opened with a loud _'bang!'_

"Chrome Kick!" Chrome's flying from the opened door. She spread her arms and her right leg is bent backwards. She punched Mukuro's right cheek with her left knee. Mukuro was sent flying to the window and right now he was sleeping soundly and peacefully outside.

Tsuna laughed and Giotto's jaw dropped.

"Nufufufu... What the hell is happening here? Ah, aren't you Giotto?"

"Ah, Dae—"

"MELON!" Tsuna pointed her index finger towards the newcomer who just appeared from mist, the same way as Mukuro. Before he was sent flying by his beloved Nagi. Daemon snorted.

"Why did I have brothers that resemble a fruits?" Chrome face-palmed. Daemon snorted.

"Oya, oya. What did you say, Nagi?" Mukuro made his appearance.

"What's wrong with you, Mukuro? You look awful." Giotto said with his poker face.

"Nufufufu."

"KUFUFU."

"NUF—" he was punched. By his own sister.

"Your laugh is so damn annoying. If you laughed like that in front of me again, I'll spread your embarrassing photos. ALL of them." Chrome smirked. Daemon snorted.

"Stop snorted, Daemon. You look like a pig." It's Giotto.

"Nice move, Nagi. Kufuf—" his most vital part was kicked. Giotto did it.

"Mukuro-sama? Are you okay?" Chrome asked.

"Really, finally I can beat the crap of fruits family. You two brother are truly epic." Giotto chuckled. Tsuna? Her jaw dropped from long time ago. Even her jaw swinging up and down, to its original form then dropped like a yo-yo. Chikusa must be proud to see the jaws of our beloved Vongola Decimo is like that. But really Tsuna, it was truly an amazing ability for a jaw.

"Chrome, here." Tsuna gave her boxes.

"What is it, Bossu?"

"It's Happy New Year gift. Giotto-nii. We should go to Oni-san house now. It's already evening."

"Then Chrome, Pine—Mukuro and Melon. Happy New Year. We will go now. Bye!" Tsuna and Giotto waving their hands.

* * *

**_*Mukuro's POV*_**

_'Kufufufufufu. Just see Tsunayuki-chan. I will possess your body. Kufufuf—'_

_'Quiet, Mukuro-sama. I have all your embarrassing photos.'_ Mukuro flinched.

_'Oya oya, Nagi. Where did you get it?'_

_'I have my own way.'_

_'Hm. Getting friendly with Vongola really turned you into a sadist. Kufufu.'_

**_*End of Mukuro's POV*_**

* * *

"Next is Oni-san's house."

"Oni-san? Tsu-chan! Did I the second for you? Why did you call another man oni-san?" Giotto stopped the car in the middle of traffic light turned into green.

"G-Giotto-nii! Move! Move the car! Just go! I'll tell you later!" Tsuna shook his body.

* * *

**Sasagawa Household**

Tsuna pushed the bell button.

"EXTREEEEME!" was heard inside the house. A girl with orange short hair opened the door.

"Tsuna-chan. What's wrong?"

"Kyoko-chan! I just want to give you and your family Happy New Year gifts."

"Arigatou, Tsuna-chan!"

"Ha! Giotto! What are you doing there!?" Giotto blinked and looked around him. No one there beside them.

"Up! Up!" Giotto looked to the window in second floor.

"K-Knuckle!"

"EXTREEMEEE!" Ryohei rushed to outside when he spotted Tsuna.

"SAWADA! JOIN US TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle and Ryohei shouted.

"SASAGAWA! NO THANK YOU! WE WILL GO NOW!" Tsuna and Giotto shouted back.

"WHAT'S THAT SAWADA! DON'T BE SHY! COME ON!"

"Onii-san!" Tsuna sighed.

"No no no. I'll die faster if this continues." Giotto cursed as he face palmed. Kyoko giggled.

"Sasagawa minna-san! We'll go back now. Please refrain from shouting everywhere you are." Giotto said before grabbed Tsuna and ran towards their car.

"Jeez."

"Who's next?" Tsuna looked up to the list. She blushed.

"H-Hibari-san." She mumbled.

"Oh you like him." He said with his famous poker face.

"I'm not!"

* * *

**Hibari's Apartment**

_Ting tong!_

"What is it, Herbivore?" Hibari opened the door. He is wearing a gray long sleeves sweater (shirt) and black training pants.

"W-We are just going to give you t-this." Tsuna gave him the boxes.

"Hn?" Hibari stared at Giotto who is glaring at him.

"Who is this, herbivore?"

"And who are you calling my cute sister 'herbivore'?"

"Sister? Cute? Are you a pedophile? I need to bite you to death." Hibari took out his tonfas. Giotto went to HDW Mode and put on his gloves.

"Bring it on."

"S-STOOOP! Oni-san! Didn't I tell you to not fight?" Tsuna glared. Giotto rabbit ears going down and he gave a sad purr.

"B-But, Tsu-chan. He called you herbivore." Tsuna rolled her eyes.

"It's fine. It's one kind of his trademark." Hibari twitched.

"Sawada Tsunayuki. What do you mean by that?" he grabbed Tsuna inside and closed the door.

"Tsunaaaa!" Giotto pounded the door.

"Kyaah! N-No! Stop it, Hibari-san!"

"What did you say earlier, Tsunayuki?"

"I-I won't... do it again! K-Kyoya! Stop this!"

"Fine." The door opened and Tsuna is in a mess.

"What happened to you Tsuna?" Giotto asked with mouth wide opened. Tsuna blushed and Hibari smirked.

"What I do to my girlfriend is none of your business, brother-in-law."

"Girl... friend? Brother in law...?" Giotto turned to Tsuna.

"Tsuna! When did the two of you become a couple?"

"Two months ago." Tsuna murmured.

"!" Giotto frozen and turned white. His soul flying out saying, "Hihihihihihihihihiihihi-"continuously.

"If you can't keep quiet, I will arrest you. All of you."

Giotto turned his head to the source of that voice. "Alaude!"

"Hn. Stupid brother."

"Brother? Alaude! He is your brother?" Giotto pointed his index finger towards Hibari. Hibari turned away but his hand still holding Tsuna's wrist.

"Younger brother." Giotto frozen.

"Are? Maybe I heard it wrong. Maybe you mean younger bother?" Giotto tilted his head. Tsuna kicked his knee.

"I dare you to say it again." She widened her eyes and emitting a killing aura.

"Hibari is Alaude's younger brother!" Giotto screamed.

"Shut up. You are disturbing peace." Alaude took out his handcuffs.

"Gomenasai!" Giotto bowed.

"Hmph." Alaude went back to his room and locked it.

"Tsuna let's go home. Today is too tiring." Giotto yawned. Giotto pulled Tsuna's hand but she won't budge. Giotto squinted his eyes.

"What are you doing, kid?"

"You go home first. I'll take her home later."

"No, she went here with me so she will go home with me."

"I said I will take her home later, herbivore."

"Don't call me herbivore. And no. She will go home with me." They pulled Tsuna.

"Me."

"No. Me."

"Go home, pedophile."

"Let her go, kid."

"STOP! I WILL GO HOME BY MYSELF!" Tsuna shouted and walked away.

Hibari grabbed her arm and kissed her cheeks. Tsuna blushed.

"See you tomorrow, herbivore. Don't late or I'll bite you to death." He smirked. Giotto's jaw dropped.

"NOOO! MY BABY LITTLE SISTER~!"

"Shut up!" Giotto got beaten by Alaude.

"I will take you home." Hibari dragged Tsuna out of his apartment.

* * *

_**Yukari: Mou~ Hibari is so possessive~ And Giotto is err... too much?**_

_**Giotto : But I love Tsuna so much~ My little baby sister! Her purity is already gone! NOO! **_

_**Yukari: *rolled eyes* Whatever! Anyways, RR? Thank you.**_

_**ALL : HAPPY NEW YEAR! HOPE IN THIS YEAR WE CAN BE MORE BETTER THAN LAST YEAR! xD**_


	2. Chapter 2 : OMAKE

_**OKAY I NEED TO MAKE AN OMAKE BECAUSE A CERTAIN PERSON CLAIMED THAT THIS STORY IS BOLD XD**_

_**THIS STORY ISN'T LIKE WHAT YOU THINK OF. CHECK THIS OUT! x3**_

* * *

_** [OMAKE]**_

**At Sawada's Household**

It was at night, when Sawada's family is having a happy new year party with all Tsuna's guardian, Dino Cavallone and Romario, CEDEF, Varia, Vongola Nono, and The Arcobaleno which curse has been lifted. When Nana asked Tsuna how's the condition when she delivered the gifts and foods to all of his friend. It was at that time when Giotto's mind wandered to the incident that evening.

"TSUNA! MY TSUNA IS NO LONGER A PURE WHITE ANGEL! THAT HIBARI HAS TAINTED YOU! NOO!"

Everyone there spurted out their foods and drinks. Some from their mouth and some from their nose. Incredible!

"W-WHA?" Tsuna gasped after she spurted out her juice on Iemitsu's face.

"My! So Tsuna is having a baby soon? I hope the baby is girl!" Nana squealed.

"VOOOOOIIIIII! YOU ARE TOO EARLY TO DO 'THAT'!"

"Ehem~ So bold!"

"JUUDAIMEEEEEE! HIBARI, YOU BASTARD!"

"MAA, MAA, CALM DOWN GOKUDERA!"

"VOOOOIIII! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO NEED TO CALMED DOWN! YOU HAVE CUT THE WOODEN SELF INTO TWO AND YOU HAVE RAISED YOUR VOICE!"

"KUFUFUFU. SAWADA-SAN, I WILL KILL THE SKYLARK NOW. FOR TSUNAYUKI-CHAN SAFETY."

"No, Mukuro-sama. You are the most dangerous person for Bossu." Chrome sipped her tea.

"What's that Nagi?" Mukuro twitched.

"Nufufu. My brother is being rejected. Poor you."

"Kufufufu.."

"NUFUFU."

"KUFUFU."

"NUFUF-"

"SHUT UP! YOU TWO ARE ANNOYING TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei punched them. Mukuro landed on plate full of pineapples and Daemon landed on plate full of melon.

"BUT SAWADA! YOU ARE MORE EXTREME THAN THIS TWO EXTREMIST!"

"KORA, TSUNA! CONGRATULATION! I HOPE IT WAS A BOY!"

"SAWADA! WAY TO GO!" Lal.

"Yare yare." Fon sighed.

"Hmph." Mammon dissapeared.

"TSUNAAA! MY BABY LITTLE SISTER!" Giotto and Dino shouted together. Vongola Nono and the rest of CEDEF member only sweat dropped.

"GIOTTO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" Iemitsu shouted after cleaned up his face with Basil's help.

"This evening... THIS EVENING! BOO-HOO! TSUNAA!" Giotto hugged his sister. Alaude turned to Hibari with mouth was wide opened.

"Hei, brother. Is that stupid friend of mine telling the truth? You..."

"Hn? Why do you care?" Hibari continue eating. Ignoring a murderous aura from some of people.

"H-I-B-A-R-I" Giotto's eyes turned red and his nail suddenly gotten so long and piercing.

"SHUT UP IDIOTIC BROTHER." Tsuna stomped on Giotto's head. His face kissed the floor. Everyone fell silent. This time, Tsuna's eyes is the one who is turning red. She grabbed Giotto's collar and leaned him on the wall.

"It's not what you think you perverted Oji-san."

"P-Please call me Oni-san." Tsuna glared, Giotto nearly fainted.

**_[FLASHBACK]_**

"Kyaah! N-No! Stop it, Hibari-san!" Tsuna screamed. Hibari smirked. He put a lizard on Tsuna's shoulder. Teasing his herbivore sure is fun. He shoved the lizard and the lizard fell inside Tsuna's clothes. Tsuna gasped and screamed. She tried to take out the lizard but failed. She keep screaming for Hibari to stop but Hibari just smirked at her. She moved around and grabbed her clothes to make the lizard fell down. Finally, the lizard fell down from the bottom of her clothes onto the ground. Hibari took the lizard and shove it to Tsuna. Tsuna screamed.

"What did you say earlier, Tsunayuki?" Hibari shoved the lizard to Tsuna. The lizard touching Tsuna's cheek. She shivered.

"I-I won't... do it again! K-Kyoya! Stop this!"

"Fine." And that's when Tsuna saw that the lizard is just a toy. Hibari saw her reaction and smirked.

_**[END OF FLASHBACK]**_

* * *

_**Giotto : So.. that's it?**_

_**Yukari : *glared* Are you really expecting Tsuna and Hibari doing something perverted?**_

_**Hibari : Fine by me.**_

_**Tsuna : *blushed***_

_**Yukari : Shut up! all of you is so perverted. jeez! Now the missunderstanding is solved right? Rawr**_

_**Tsuna : P-please RR.**_


End file.
